1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable weed cutters, for example of the string trimmer type, and more particularly pertains to a wheeled dolly for mounting and supporting a conventional portable weed cutter during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is relatively crowded with respect to the provision of wheeled support devices adapted for attachment to portable string trimmers. Representative examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,784 issued to L. Hansen on Sep. 30, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,659 issued to H. Enbusk on Apr. 17, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,849 issued to Z. Gilbert et al. on Nov. 10, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,147 issued to K. Savell on Jul. 12, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,755 issued to N. Nance on May 16, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,931 issued to P. Hollan on Jan. 9, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,694 issued to C. Emoto on May 8, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,886 issued to R. Quillen on Jun. 26, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,687 issued to R. Andrew et al. on Mar. 17, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102 issued to T. Foster on Jan. 18, 1994. The entire disclosures of each of the aforementioned patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Of these prior art patents, the device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,694 appears to be the most similar in construction to the dolly of the instant invention, and includes a frame having two spaced wheels and also including upper and lower support members adapted for engagement with the handle bar of a conventional string trimmer. The upper support member comprises a pivotally mounted bifurcated screw actuated clamp, while the lower support member comprises a linearly adjustable abutment-type bracket.